custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Versuva
Versuva is an island in the Matoran Universe, and the former homeland of the Mersion species. History Versuva was originally created by the Great Beings to be part of the Matoran Universe. After Mata Nui came into being, he created the Mersion species to inhabit the island. Originally, the Mersions isolated themselves from rest of the universe, though they eventually abolished this policy, and began allowing others to visit Versuva. Some time whilst the Hand of Artakha was still active, Versuva was conquered by the Xevthian Empire and their leader, Alxor, who enslaved the Mersions and forced them to participate in grueling physical labor, transforming Versuva into a land comparable to Xia. In an effort free his people from Alxor's control, a Mersion named Mersery escaped Versuva and met with Hand of Artakha's in order to ask for assistance. The Hand agreed, and with Mersery's assistance, managed to defeat Alxor's forces and capture him, freeing the Mersions in process. During the reign of the League of Six Kingdoms, Versuva was one of the many lands conquered by Barraki Kalmah, despite the Mersions' attempts to remain neutral. The Mersions' were then forced to support the League by supplying them with soldiers and resources. Versuva was later freed from the Kalmah's rule when the League was defeated by the Brotherhood of Makuta. Following the Matoran Civil War on Metru Nui, Makuta Miserix assigned Dredzek to watch over the island. Recently during the war between the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Order of Mata Nui, a Mersion Order member named Mersery returned to Versuva in order to convince his kind to support the Order. Whilst the ruler of Versuva was reluctant at first, he eventually brightened to the idea, and began supporting the Order's war efforts. After Teridax took over the Matoran Universe, he sent Rahkshi to the island of Versuva to prevent them from assisting any other rebellions. However, the Mersions managed to mount a defense force and keep the Rahkshi at bay, though by that stage they appeared to be slowly losing the fight. This prompted Mersery to aid his people in the defense of their homeland. Despite their best efforts, Versuva fell before the Rahkshi, and was conquered by Teridax. Versuva was greatly damaged when when a fragment of Aqua Magna collided with Teridax's head during his battle with Mata Nui. The surviving Mersions evacuated the Matoran Universe for the surface of Spherus Magna. Landscape Outside the large cities that dominate the center of the island, Versuva was mainly covered by a large, snow-capped mountain range. Versuva was described as having extremely unique flora, with fields of deep blue grass, giant falls with crystalline-colored waters, and trees with copper-colored leaves. Mersery once mentioned that the seas surrounding Versuva had coral reefs made of solidified, crystalline Protodermis. Vuata Maca Trees and trees bearing Madu fruit were known to grow on the island. It was also rumored that the Mersions possessed the technology necessary to manipulate the environment of Versuva, though these claims have not been taken seriously. The cities of Versuva, based on those built on Artakha, were highly advanced and are featured the latest technology. The main city of Versuva, Keadrah, was positioned within the center of the isle, in between the mountains of Doriah and Cardon. Keadrah was also the sight of the Great Academy, Versuva's most significant learning institution. The ruler of Versuva was known to reside in a large castle. It was highly protected, and was made from some of the toughest metals in the Matoran Universe. The isle's greatest scholars and scientists were also known to frequent the castle, and the structure had additionally been fitted with laboratories, vehicle bays, and observatories to suit their needs. Former Inhabitants Mersions The Mersions were the island's main inhabitants. *Mersery/Mersery (formerly) *Herkain (formerly) *Hyemeus (formerly) *Kulant (formerly) *Vantelic (formerly) *The island's ruler. *Several Mersions who were once part of the Council of Eight. Matoran Though not the island's main inhabitants, Matoran were quite common here, and often worked as traders and merchants, though some were known to become philosophers. *Corzakx (formerly) *Jismal (formerly) * Zevrai (formerly) Rahi Versuva was home to the following breeds of Rahi. *Versuvian Glider Owl *Muaka *Kavinika *Kinloka *Ice Bats Trivia *Versuva translates into "Realm of Prosperity" in the Mersion language. *The names of several important locations on Versuva are derived directly from words in Versuvian. *Whilst the original sketch was drawn by , the current image of Versuva was drawn by . Category:Islands Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe